Brooms have been known for centuries as very useful cleaning tools. They provide relatively stiff and rigid bristles mounted in a head and, in most instances, a long handle is applied to the head. This allows a person to stand and manipulate the handle, thereby causing movement of the bristles over a floor or other (lower) or (upper) surfaces. The resilience of the bristles provides a springiness to the motion, allowing dirt and debris on a floor to be thrown by the springiness of the bristles or the movement of the broom altogether toward a gathering place where they can be picked up or simply swept out the door. Brooms work reasonably well for loose, large debris that has some heft and density, but do not work well for dust or other more light weight forms of dirt.
There have been efforts made to provide attachments to brooms to assist them in attacking different kinds of dirt, but none have been simple, effective, and low cost.